


Cabin Life

by queenarianna17



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Camping, F/M, Family, Fighting, Friendship, Gen, friends - Freeform, glamping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22870426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenarianna17/pseuds/queenarianna17
Relationships: Angry | Keira & Red | Catalina (Disney), Angry | Keira & Red | Catalina/Rapunzel (Disney), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Rapunzel, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/King Frederic of Corona (Disney), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Lance Strongbow, King Frederic of Corona/Lance Strongbow, Old Lady Crowley/Queen Arianna of Corona (Disney), Old Lady Crowley/Rapunzel (Disney), Old Lady Crowley/Rapunzel/Queen Arianna of Corona (Disney), Queen Arianna of Corona & King Frederic of Corona (Disney), Queen Arianna of Corona/Rapunzel (Disney), Quirin/Varian (Disney)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Cabin Life

**Arianna & Rapunzel: *In the bathroom, braiding each other's hair***

**Old Lady Crowley: *Knocking*** Can you get out? I NEED TO GO! 

**Arianna & Rapunzel: *Run out and sit on the couch* **

**Eugene:** Can't you just go in the woods? 

**Old Lady Crowley: *Slams door***

**Eugene:** Okay then

**Lance: *Walks out of the bedroom and looks in the cabinet*** Who ate all the cereal? 

**Frederic and Edmund: *Look at each other while eating bowls of cereal***

**Frederic:** Uhhh…

**Catilina and Kira: *Walk out of the bedroom half asleep***

**Catilina: *Pointing at Kira*** She rolled on top of me last night. 

**Kira:** I WAS ASLEEP!

**Catilina:** WERE NOT! 

**Kira:** WAS TOO! 

**Catilina:** NOT

**Rapunzel: *Pushing the girls apart*** Uh! Uh! Let's don't fight. 

***Explosion outside***

**Everybody: *Look towards the noise***

**Arianna:** That's Quirin and Varian alright. 


End file.
